


Don't Stop 'Cause I'm Half Way There

by xanderwho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, and a little bit of smut but like not a lot?, it's more of the build up to smut but then no actual smut, just figured i'd warn you in case you wanted something with smut, so sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderwho/pseuds/xanderwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sits on the bed, biting his lip, and Harry definitely doesn't like the expression on his face.</p><p>"What's wrong, Lou?"</p><p>"Well, we have a problem." He sighs, clearly defeated. "Lube, but no condoms."</p><p>Harry groans - a groan he couldn't control, even if he wanted to. He props himself up, looking at Louis. "For real?"</p><p>"Yeah, there aren't any in there."</p><p> </p><p>(or: Harry's on the hunt for a condom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop 'Cause I'm Half Way There

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I saw this post on tumblr...
> 
> "why is lube always right there in fanfics  
> i want a fic where there’s no lube and the characters are just like fuck we needa go to walgreens put ur dick away"
> 
> ...and I just wanted to write something because of it.

"Harry, I swear to God if you don't open this door right now, I'm just gonna-"

"Gonna what?", Harry asks, fumbling at the door to his flat, unable to find the right key for the door.

Louis doesn't reply straight away, taking a step closer to Harry, leaning in to whisper in his ear (and Harry realises that Louis has to be standing on his tiptoes right now, which he finds completely adorable). "I'll just have to get on my knees and suck your cock out here."

Fuck.

Harry's actually considering letting that happen... only it's half eleven on a Thursday night, so Mrs. B from next door will be coming home from bingo any time soon, so that might not go down to well.

Louis and Harry only had their first date a few weeks ago (three weeks and four days, but Harry's not got the date stuck in his head and he most definitely didn't write seven and a half pages about how good Louis looks in candlelight in his journal), but they have seen each other at least twice a week since then. Their date tonight wasn't even planned. Niall's out for the night, so Harry was going to spend the night in, watching EastEnders and eating ice cream. But when he went to the store, he bumped into Louis and they decided they'd go for a meal.

And then a little bit of flirty banter leads to them leaving half way through dessert in a rush to get back to Harry's place, because Louis said that he was desperate to have Harry inside of him. And like Harry was going to argue with that? He's wanted that for weeks.

So here they were, outside of Harry's flat, urgent to get in. In more ways than one.

"Why do you even have so many keys? You have one door. One door!" Louis says, baffled.

"Well I've got my key, my mums house key, a key for Gem's, the key to my banana safe, a spare for Liam's place and th-GOT IT!" Harry interrupts himself, sticking the key into the lock and twisting. When he hears the click, he pushes the handle down and pushes forward with his body, only to bounce back once the door was open a couple of inches. Shit, the door chain lock was on. "What the... Niall? Niall!" Harry shouts through the gap in the door.

"I thought Niall was out?"

"He was supposed to be. Niall! _Niiiiaaaall_! Oh, for god's sake." Harry rolls his eyes, taking a step back and sticking his arm through the door, trying to twist it around and unhook the lock.

"Do you really think that that's going to work?" Louis asks.

"It might?" Harry responds, slowly, his focus being on trying to unlock the door and nothing else (especially not the aching hard on in his jeans).

"If it  _might,_ Harry, then they would stop putting those locks on doors because it would make breaking into someones house a whole lot easier... which might actually come in handy right now. Come on, love, I'm dying over here."

"Babe, I'm trying! Niall!" Harry shouts, bringing his hand out from the door and beginning to bang on it, shouting Niall's name and trying his best to get his flatmates attention.

 

A good five minutes of banging and shouting (and not the kind Harry was desperate for) pass before Niall finally comes to the door, unlocking it.

"What are you playin' at, mate, I'm tryin' to sleep?!" Niall snaps as soon as the door opens. Harry and Louis both rush into the flat, Harry making sure that he locks the door behind him.

"Well why did you put the chain on? What are you even doing here, you were supposed to be out?" Harry asks, putting the chain back on the door and leaning against it, looking to Niall.

"Josh went home early 'cause he wasn't well, so I wasn't really feelin' it, know what I mean? But I thought you were in bed!"

"I went to get ice cream and bumped into Louis." Harry shrugs.

"Oh, yeah? That's good, what were you to up to?" Niall asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, we went to that new restaurant around the corner - the Chinese that opened not long ago? It's really nice in there, actually. The spring rolls - oh, man, they're ama-." But Harry gets cut off by the sound of Louis clearing his throat, stood in the middle of the room.

Louis tucks his hands into his pockets, looking over to Harry and Niall. "Hi, you're Niall. I'm Louis - I don't want to be rude or anything, but Harry and I, uh, have something that we need to take care of." Louis gives Harry a look, and Harry quickly remembers why they're back there to begin with - how could he forget?

"Right, that is right. Night, Ni." Harry nods his head, rushing over to Louis and grabbing his hand, yanking it out of his pocket and dragging him towards his bedroom.

Just before he shuts the bedroom door, he hears Niall shout through a fit of laughter - "I'll put in headphones, yeah?". Harry didn't think it was necessary to respond, because come on, it's obvious what they're going to be doing.

 

As soon as the bedroom door is shut, Louis pounces on Harry, pushing him back against the door, sticking his tongue down his throat. And the two of them have kissed a lot before, but never like this. This was definitely something else. The way Louis forced his tongue past his lips, the way he could occasionally feel Louis' teeth nipping at his lips, the way Louis' hands were wrapped firmly around his shoulders, weighing his neck down so Harry had no other choice to kiss him (like he'd choose not to, anyway). Harry wants Louis, and he wants him now. He places his hands on the back of Louis' thighs, before hoisting him up. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist, as Harry walks him across the room, before turning around and dropping down onto the bed, Louis now on top of him.

It's not much longer until the kissing finishes, because both of them are frantic to remove their clothes. Louis practically rips his t-shirt off from his body, and Harry can't help but watch in awe, because his body is amazing. There's a golden glow to his skin, his tattoos look crisp and fresh, and the trail of hair from his belly button that disappears under the waistline of his black skinny jeans has him practically drooling.

"Hazza?" Louis says, a little louder, snapping Harry out of his trance on Louis' body.

"Yeah, babe?" Harry says, struggling to keep his eyes on Louis' face at this point.

"Have you got any?"

"Any what?"

"Condoms and lube?" Louis asks, and Harry nods his head quickly.

"Not wasting any time, are we?" Harry laughs, and Louis smirks.

"Waited three weeks and four days for this." Louis responds, and Harry wants to explode because he's definitely in love with this guy.

"Bottom drawer." Harry says, nodding his head to the bedside table. Louis climbs off of Harry, causing him to whimper, because, fuck, Louis' weight on his cock felt so good. Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking everything in, and catching the breath that he didn't even realise he'd lost. This was insane. He'd never been so desperate for sex than he is now, and he knew it was all because of Louis. When Harry opens his eyes, he looks up to see Louis standing over him, holding a pink dildo in his hand, and he feels his cheeks start to burn up.

"This is nice." Louis grins, wiggling it from side to side.

"I'm, uh... like... I don't even give a fuck right now." Harry just laughs off his embarrassment, because let's face it, he just knew that at some point, that dildo was going to be inside of him whilst he was inside of Louis.

Louis chuckles at Harry, before crouching down to continue searching through the drawer. After a few seconds, Louis sits on the bed, biting his lip, and Harry definitely doesn't like the expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Lou?"

"Well, we have a problem." He sighs, clearly defeated. "Lube, but no condoms."

Harry groans - a groan he couldn't control, even if he wanted to. He props himself up, looking at Louis. "For real?"

"Yeah, there aren't any in there."

"Shit. Uh... Niall! I'll go get one from Niall." Harry says, pushing himself up off of the bed, sprinting out of the bedroom and down the hallway until he gets to Niall's room. He barges his way in and runs over to the drawers where he knows Niall keeps his condoms.

"Uh, can I help ya, man? You've got a guy next door gaggin' for your cock and you're in here?" Niall says, pulling his earphones out and watching Harry.

"Condoms, I need condoms." Harry says frantically, rummaging and looking past Niall's socks and boxers.

"None in there, pal. Check my wallet."

Harry pushes the drawer shut and grabs Niall's wallet from on top of the drawers, searching through there to find one. But he doesn't find one, and fuck. "There isn't one."

"Oh shit, really?" Niall asks, and Harry shakes his head. "Sorry, mate." Niall shrugs, and Harry groans once again, storming out of Niall's room and heading back to his own.

When he walks into his room, Louis is sitting on his bed, now in just his boxers and fuck, Harry can see the outline of his hard cock. Louis looks so sexy - and yet he looks like a cute, eager puppy, wanting to know if Harry has a condom for them. He can't even tell him, can't find it in him to say the words. He just shakes his head, and watches the excitement drain from Louis' face.

"You're kiddin' me, right, love?" Louis asks, and again, Harry shook his head. "Fuck!" Louis moans, dropping his head down onto the bed.

"I mean, we can, like, give hand jobs? Or suck each other off, right?" Harry asks, rushing to the bed and taking hold of Louis' hands, urgent to please him.

"Babe, I need to be fucked. I need it so badly." Louis whines, and Harry pouts his lips, until he gets a bright idea.

"The dildo! I'll fuck you with the dildo." His smile is so bright at that, because, yes, he can still give Louis what he wants. And Harry knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life giving Louis everything that he wants.

Sadly, though, Louis doesn't look as excited as Harry is about that. "I want you inside me." He mumbles, and Harry pouts his lips once again.

"Right, uh... shit. Right, well, okay - you stay here, and I'll be back in a min, yeah? The pub on the corner of the street - condom machine on the wall. I'll just get one from there, alright?" Harry suggests, and Louis nods.

"Alright then, but, Haz... please be quick." Louis says, running his hand over his bulge.

And Harry makes a sounds that he is positive that he's never made before, as he quickly sprints out of his room, grabbing his wallet and keys from the table and leaving the apartment.

 

The pub is only a thirty second walk from Harry's building, and he's never been more thankful for that. He quickly pushes his way past the crowd of people who are in there for quiz night and heads to the gents toilets at the back of the pub. He pushes on the door, but it doesn't budge. He tries it again, and, as before, the door doesn't move.

"Shit." He whispers to himself, before walking over to the bar to ask one of the barmaids what's happening. He's waiting there for a couple of minutes before he finally has someone - the blonde girl, Perrie - approach him.

"Harry! What can I get ya, babes?" She asks with a huge smile, and Harry's really not surprised that she's the only barmaid to be kept on when the new landlord took over a few months ago - she's like every straight man's dream girl.

"No, I'm good, I just - what's going on with the toilets? The men's is locked." Harry says, his voice a little louder over the mumbling of people participating in the quiz.

Perrie shakes her head, the smile having quickly vanished. "Oh, it's being cleaned. Someone had a little bit too much to drink, so George is in there, now. Who are you here with? Is Zayn here?" Perrie questions, her eyes darting around.

Harry shakes his head, this time. "Nah, it's just me. I, uh, came in to go to the toilet."

He's not surprised when Perrie gives him a puzzling look. "You live like five steps away from here." She states. And, yeah, he's going have to tell her.

"I just need a condom." He mumbles.

"What?" She asks, leaning forward over the bar so that she can hear him better.

"I need a condom!" He says a little louder, and in a perfect world, that would be it. But this is Harry's life and nothing ever goes to plan - because the person running the quiz had just settled everyone down to hear the next question, so the place was nice and quiet to hear Harry express his need. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, hoping that no one heard him. But, once again, this is Harry's life. He glances to the people stood behind them, who're hiding their laughter. And then he starts to hear the giggling from behind him, and his cheeks flush a deep shade of red. He daren't even look.

"Awww, babes, you and Lou gonna have sex?" Perrie asks, a huge grin taking over her face.

"Well, I mean, not if I can't get a condom." Harry shrugs. He glances over his shoulder, just in time to see George coming out of the toilets - rubber gloves on and several yellow bio-hazard waste bags in his hand. He doesn't even say bye to Perrie when he sprints off, pushing his way into the bathroom and turning the corner to find the condom machine on the wall.

_Out of order._

"Ah, no!" Harry shouts, banging his hand on the machine in temper. The worst thing is - that was Perrie's handwriting on the paper blu-tacked to it, why didn't she tell him?

 _Right, Harry, think. Where can you get a condom from?_ "Petrol station!" He says out loud. The BP petrol station just two streets away. They'll have condoms. Well, they'd better, anyway - that place sells sausage rolls and coffee, as well as wallpaper and curtains, so they'd better have condoms.

Harry sprints out of the toilets, pushing his way past everyone else, hearing a faint shout from Perrie in the background - but not caring enough to go back to ask her what she said. He has a pack of condoms to get, and a man to fuck, so he couldn't care less about Perrie if he tried (he'd apologise about that when he's thinking straight, and the majority of his blood was circulating his whole body, and not just his penis).

 

Three minutes later, Harry was at the petrol station. They'd closed the store, now, so he'd have to ask the worker through that stupid little glass window. He hated that. There was a man filling his car with petrol, so Harry ran as quick as he could to get to the window before him, because the last thing he wanted was to be behind someone that wasn't Louis.

"How can I help you?" The woman asks as Harry arrives by the window, just before the other man.

"Uh, condoms, please." Harry mumbles.

"Sorry, speak up a little? The glass makes it hard to hear." She informs Harry, and, great - he's losing his dignity really quickly tonight.

"Condoms, please." He repeats, louder this time. The woman nods, and Harry pretends the man behind him doesn't exist.

"What size?" She asks, and Harry's eyes widen for a split second.

And then it's replaced with a little smug smirk, because, yeah, he's packing. "Well," he starts, his grin smirk growing bigger by the second. "I'm not bragging or anything, but-"

"What size  _pack_? Four, twelve or twenty?" The woman clarifies, and Harry doesn't think he could be any more embarrassed than he is right now for misunderstanding that.

"Uh, whatever, go for anything." He says.

The woman nods and stands up, walking back to look at the shelves behind the counter in the store, where the condoms are kept. She spends a few seconds looking, before walking back to the window - empty handed, Harry noticed. "Sorry, there aren't any on display."

"What?" Harry asks, in disbelief. "Well, do you have any in the back?"

"Yeah, we had some stock delivered earlier. Durex - good stuff." She tells Harry, and he lets out a sigh, because, yes, this is it.

"Aw, that's amazing, can you go and get me a pack please?" He asks.

"No, sorry. Can't leave the store front."

"Wha- why? Come on, please! It's an emergency." He begs.

"Yeah? What kind of emergency?" She asks, and Harry can't tell if she's winding him up or not.

"Ah, well, you see - just having a water fight, but I ran out of water balloons. What kind of emergency do you think?!" He snaps, and he feels a little bit bad about it, but it couldn't be any more obvious.

"Sorry, you'll have to come back in the morning."

"The morning?!" Harry's voice is a little louder - but a little more high pitched than usual.

"I get relieved at six." She adds.

Harry scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Well I'm glad you're getting relieved, sweetheart, but I'm no-"

"Move aside, please, there's a customer waiting." She says, her monotone voice driving Harry insane.

"Please."

"Move aside, sir." She repeats, and Harry knows that he's not getting any condoms from here. He shakes his head, turning around and walking away, running his hands through his hair. Where the hell is he going to get a condom from. He feels the phone in his pocket vibrate, so he pulls it out and sees that he has a text from Louis. A photo message.

And the photo makes Harry nearly pass out. Louis - on his bed - his underwear just a little below his hips, the head of his cock poking out, just a enough to tease Harry, with the caption: _"Come on babe, we're waiting.xx"_

Harry groans to himself, biting his lip. Right - okay, where's the closest store? The Premier! There's a Premier not far from here - Harry always goes in there to buy strawberry Lucozade, since he can't find anywhere else that sells it. Not that that's important, mind, but he really loves that strawberry Lucozade. It tastes so nice. Probably not as nice as Louis' cum, though. _Fuck, Harry, stop!_

Harry sets off on his run to the store, praying to every God he's ever learnt about - including Thor - that he can finally get the condoms.

 

It takes Harry a little longer to get to the store, mainly because Harry nearly ran out in front of a car and got himself killed, so he took extra precaution when crossing all over roads after then, because he's not going to get to fuck Louis when he's in a hospital bed.

Thankfully, the store is still open when he arrives. He walks into the shop and heads straight to the cashier, who has just finished serving a lad who looks about Harry's age.

"Excuse me, mate - got any condoms?" Harry asks - and at this point, he's not even embarrassed by it, anymore. He doesn't think he can get any more embarrassed, even if he tried.

"Oh, sorry, I just sold the last pack to this young man here, and we aren't having another delivery until tomorrow." The man behind the till says. Harry's ready to cry, he's so sexually frustrated. He looks to the guy who just bought the last pack - sorting his change out and putting it in his wallet.

What's he got to lose?

"Hey, mate. Hi." Harry says, approaching the blonde guy.

"Uh, yeah?" The man responds, an eyebrow slightly arched.

"I don't wanna be, like, a pain or anything mate, but you just bought the last pack of condoms and I'm desperate - please can I have one?" Harry asks, giving his best puppy dog eyes, since he's been told that those eyes will work on everyone.

"Nah, sorry mate, it's only a pack of three and I'm gonna be using them all." He replies. Apparently Harry's puppy dog eyes don't work on this tosser.

"What, really? You're using them all tonight?" Harry questions.

"Yeah. Well, my mate'll be using one of 'em. We're, uh, having a threesome with this girl we know." He winks, and Harry does not look impressed. But that's only because he's not impressed at all.

"But that's only two condoms - you've got one left, please can I have it? I'll buy it from you! I'll give you money, please." He pleas.

"Well, nah, because once we're done, I'll be giving the girl another one." He winks, once again.

And Harry loses his temper. "So you're being greedy? You get to have sex twice and I don't get to have it once? Come on, man, that's selfish!"

The man just shrugs. And Harry doesn't like that.

He reaches out and grabs the pack of condoms, trying to tear it from the mans grip.

"Just one, mate. One condom. All I'm asking for! One!"

"Fuck off, you dick!" The man shouts, the two of them tugging at this tiny box of condoms. Harry has never been in a fight in his entire life - and if he's honest, he never thought he'd be fighting over condoms - but that's just what Louis does to him.

"Hey, hey! Pack it in, you two, or I'm calling the police!" The store clerk shouts.

Harry doesn't care. "Just give me a condom! Give it to me, I need it!"

"Get the fuck off!" The man shouts, before shoving Harry. Harry lets go of the box, stumbling back and crashing into a stand of crisps and sweets, both he and the confectionery falling to the floor. "You're a fucking prick, man." The stranger shouts, before leaving the shop.

Harry sits on his arse, head in his hands, in complete and utter disbelief. He definitely has no dignity left, now. And he doesn't think he's ever going to recover from this.

"You need to pick all of that up, now." The worker orders, and Harry sighs, pushing himself up from the floor. He's about to start picking everything up, when his phone vibrates once again. Harry waits no time in checking, quickly unlocking his phone and seeing the picture that Louis has sent him, this time - and it's from the back, this time. Louis' nice, round arse, looking far too big for the tight boxers he's wearing. _"All yours babe. Hurry back.xx"_

Harry feels his cock pulsing - hurting, it's insane. He glances back to the man behind the till, who is distracted by something. And so Harry legs it out of the store. It's not until the bell chimes when he opens the door that the worker realises, and Harry hears him shouting for him to come back. But he just keeps running. The store owner doesn't know his name, and with all due respect, he never broke any law or anything... he'll just have to try to find another store that sells strawberry Lucozade.

 

The only other place that Harry can think of going is the twenty-four-seven Asda. The only problem is that it's on the other side of town, past his flat. Perhaps he should have gone there after the pub. But his mind just wasn't thinking logically at the time, but he can't be blamed for that, surely.

As Harry's running through the streets, he nearly runs into an elderly couple who come walking out of the community centre, just a few streets away from where he lives. He quickly stops in his tracks before any physical contact is made - thankfully - because fighting with a guy in a store for condoms is one thing, but tackling two old people to the floor is something else, completely. But as soon as Harry stops, he acknowledges the two people in front of him - but nothing seems to sync until the woman talks to him.

"Harry, dear!" She says, and Harry actually looks at her - properly - this time, to see that it's Mrs. B from the flat next to his.

"Mrs. B! Hi, I'm so sorry!" He says, leaning out and giving her a quick hug.

"Why are you running around the streets so late? Is something wrong?" She asks.

And the thing is, Harry has known Mrs. B for six years, now. He's lived in that apartment with Niall since he was eighteen. She's seen him grow into a man, and she was actually the first person he came out as gay to. "Well, uh..." He says, glancing quickly to the man standing next to her. "I, uh... You know Louis, right?"

"The young man with the nice bum?" She giggles, and Harry smiles.

"That's the one. Well, uh. He's back at home. And I wasn't prepared for it, so I wasn't fully stocked." He explains, trying his best to be political about it, because the woman is seventy one, after all. Even if she does act twenty years younger, he still knows to be respectful.

"Oh, that's never good. Have you got everything sorted?" She asks, her voice a little quieter, knowing that it's a sensitive subject to discuss in front of someone that Harry doesn't know.

He slowly shakes his head. "No luck. Just on my way to Asda, now."

Mrs. B nods her head a little, before she lifts up her handbag from by her hip. She starts to rifle through, leaving Harry a little confused. "I tell you what, darlin', you can have this." She says, before presenting Harry with a condom. And as much as Harry loves Mrs. B, he most certainly doesn't want to know why she just happens to have condoms on hand. "It's tropical flavoured, but that's alright, yeah?"

He honestly has no idea to say. "Uh... th-thanks?" He mutters, eyes fluttering between Mrs. B and the gentleman that she is with.

"It's okay, dear. I never go to bingo without them. This one always buys me larger and lime, because he knows what I get like." She smirks, and Harry looks over to the man, who has a very mischievous grin on his lips. And he has to give him credit for that.

"Well, do you not need this?" Harry says. He was already on his way to Asda, so he doesn't want to cockblock these two lovebirds.

"Oh, Harry, I always take more than one with me - in case of emergencies like this!" She smiles, and Harry can't help but lean in and give her another hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you so, so much." He says.

"It's no problem - now stop chatting to us two and go and have some fun!" She gives Harry a playful wink, and he smirks.

"Alright! Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." He says, before rushing off down the street.

Thank fuck for Mrs. B - he always loved her, and now he just has another reason to do so. She's amazing, and he'll always be grateful to her for this. And he's sure as hell that Louis will be, as well, because he's finally going to have Harry fuck him.

 

Only another five minutes - if that - have passed by the time Harry arrives back to his flat. It's not long after midnight, but he feels like he's been out for hours. But when he knew he had Louis waiting for him at home, desperate for Harry to be inside of him, every second he was away from him felt like an hour. But he's finally back, running up the stairs to steps at a time until he gets to the sixth floor, where his flat is. He runs to the door, swinging it straight open (he didn't want another hassle with a locked door, like earlier) and heads straight to the bedroom.

"Babe, I got one!" He says as he opens the door.

When his eyes set on Louis, he can't help but smile. Louis is tucked up in Harry's bed, fast asleep, snoring very lightly. He's so precious and adorable. And Harry can't help but feel like an idiot, for not being prepared. Harry walks around to the side of the bed that Louis is sleeping in, placing the condom down on the bedside table, next to Louis' phone. He leans over, Louis, pressing a little kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispers, before standing up straight and looking down at him. Honestly, he doesn't know how he got so lucky as to have Louis in his life. He really doesn't. This boy is everything to him - and he's not even known him for a month, yet. But he is in love with him, and he knows that for sure.

Harry kicks off his boots, and strips down to his boxers, before climbing into the bed next to Louis and closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

When Harry wakes up the next morning, the first thing he feels is Louis' arm draped over his side, his hand resting firmly on his stomach, and Louis soft breath tickling the back of his neck. Harry smiles to himself, because even though he has no recollection of getting into this position, he knows that Louis isn't mad at him for not being prepared and getting back too late. At one point in the night, Louis must have woken up, seen Harry in the bed next to him and decided to spoon him (they'd had a conversation about spooning not long ago, where Harry told him that he liked to be the little spoon).

"Mornin', love." Harry hears Louis say, his voice soft and quiet, yet a little bit croaky. He probably only just woke up, himself.

Harry smiles to himself. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing changed." Louis responds.

"Oh, so is this the kind of guy that you are? Bet you're staring at the back of my head and everything, aren't you?" Harry feels his smile grow even bigger.

"I'm not staring, Harold. I'm just... simply counting your curls."

"Oh yeah?" Harry giggles a little.

"Yeah. Can only see twenty seven, you're laying on the rest." Louis' retorts.

"I apologise for ruining all your fun."

"It's alright, I'll let you off. But only because you've got a nice little body."

Harry shuffles in the bed, so that he can turn to look at Louis - their faces just an inch away. "I knew you were using me for my appearance instead of my personality."

"Nah, you're a good lad, too, I suppose." He shrugs. And Harry just chuckles, before leaning in and kissing him. Just a chaste peck on the lips, but it made Louis smile.

"I managed to get a condom." Harry says as soon as he pulls his lips away. Not like he's trying to hint at anything. Nope, not at all.

"I noticed. How long did it take you?"

"Got back not long after twelve? You'll never guess how I got it." Harry challenges, and Louis smirks.

"You flew to Amsterdam and went to the shop that makes personalised condoms?" Louis says, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down to Harry.

Harry quickly nods. "That is _exactly_ what I did."

"I knew it. And I bet they say "You Got Haz'd" on them, don't they?"

"Nah, don't be daft... they say "You Got H'd". Gosh, and I thought you knew me." Harry rolls his eyes, playfully, but then smiles when he sees the smile that's on Louis' face. "No, but seriously, after a mad hunt, I ended up bumping into Mrs. B from next door, and she had it in her bag."

"No way." Louis gasps, almost in complete and utter disbelief.

"Seriously!"

"You know, I swear I've seen her looking at my bum." Louis says, arching his eyebrows.

"Can't say I blame her." Harry smirks.

"I suppose it's just a shame that it's all yours." Louis bites his bottom lip, and Harry knows exactly where this is going.

"Lou..."

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna get H'd."

And Louis lets out a shriek of laughter as Harry reaches over and wraps his arms around Louis, pulling him into a kiss. And all Harry can think is that it's about damn time.

 

It's about an hour later when the two of them finally decide to get out of bed. Harry's quite surprised with that, really. Usually after he's had sex and he's sticky with sweat and cum, he wants to shower straight away. But with Louis, he just wanted to cuddle. And thankfully, Louis asked him to do just that, so it was a winning situation for Harry. When the two eventually got up, they ended up showering together (with Louis washing Harry's hair for him, just because he really wanted to) and they made their way to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

The two of them were sitting at the dining table eating scrambled egg and toast, wearing nothing but underwear (Louis borrowed a pair of Harry's boxers).

"Love?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a question." Louis says, placing down his knife and fork and folding his arms over his chest.

"Go on..." Harry encourages.

"Yesterday, when you were telling me about all of your keys, right..." Louis starts.

"Right..."

"Well, you said you had a key for your banana safe."

"I do!" Harry says, a grin on his lips.

"What the fuck is a banana safe?" Louis asks, with the most serious expression on his face - Harry has honestly never seen anyone look so serious in his entire life.

"Oh my God, let me show you. Quick, come." Harry says, standing up and grabbing Louis' hand, dragging him out of his seat and back towards his bedroom - making sure he collects his keys from the pocket of last nights jeans as soon he gets into the room. He walks over to his wardrobe, opening it up and reaching right into the back, before pulling out a giant banana. "My mum had it custom made for my birthday last year." He explains, walking over to his desk and placing it on there. "I've actually not opened it for a while, I think I put some money in here." He ponders to himself, as Louis stands beside him, watching. "I remember saying I'd use it for, like, emergencies - someone from work got robbed and they were left with no money or anything, so I decided I'd use this to keep stuff in like that, in case I'm, like, desperate for something." Harry tells Louis as he sorts through his keys, finding the right one. When he finds it, he opens up the safe and looks to see what's in side.

And then he starts laughing.

"What?" Louis asks, trying to peer over Harry's shoulder.

"I don't fucking believe it." Harry laughs, reaching inside and pulling out a condom.

Louis' jaw literally drops open. "You're telling me that you had a condom here the entire time?"

"Yep... _in case of emergencies._ " He says, rolling his eyes.

"Swear to God, I could kill you right now." Louis laughs, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

But Louis just smirks. "Don't be sorry, love. Just means that round two can come a lot earlier." He bites his lip.

Harry's not going to argue with that.

 

(Louis made sure that he thanked Mrs. B for her generosity later that day. And Mrs. B made sure that she told everyone about this story at Harry and Louis' wedding, four years later).

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very good, but I just got bored and wanted to write something because of that tumblr post.
> 
> Sorry for not including any actual smut, but I'm not the best at writing it. Maybe next time? :)


End file.
